


Oblivious

by brodigays



Series: Glimadora Week [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/F, Fluff, glimadora week 2018, my favorite trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodigays/pseuds/brodigays
Summary: Glimmer had been acting weirdly around Adora. While attempting to find out what's up with Glimmer, she finds something about herself.Glimadora week day 2: Cliche trope(Didn't know they were dating trope)





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> You can pry they didn't know they were dating tropes from my cold dead hands. Omg. This is my favorite cliche trope out of all of them.

“Adora. You’re the most important person to me” Glimmer had stated one day completely out of the blue. They had been eating dinner with the other princesses, a get together celebrating a win over the Horde.

Adora blinked in confusion at the words. She wasn’t exactly sure where the words came from or why she had out of the blue said those words. “You mean a lot to me too Glimmer” she replied in almost a question in her voice.

Glimmer brightened up at the words. “Really?” she exclaimed. “You really mean it Adora?”

Adora blinked at the girl who was practically vibrating in excitement.

“Of course?” Adora replied in a tone that almost sounded like a question. She didn’t know why Glimmer was acting so weird. They were friends so of course they’d be important to each other. She didn’t think it was something that’d need to be asked.

“Yay!” Glimmer exclaimed. She must have been so excited that she ended up using her powers and ended up teleporting into Adora’s arms. “This is so exciting! I’m going to go tell Bow right away” With that Glimmer teleported away, leaving a confused Adora.

“What was that all about?” she asked to no one in particular since she was all alone. Eventually she just shrugged her shoulders and decided not to look too deeply into it. There were a lot of times the others did something that would confuse Adora. She just figured it was something normal amongst the others and just decided it wasn’t that important to think about. So with that she went on her way.

* * *

Weeks passed since that moment with Glimmer. Adora noticed that she had been acting different. It wasn’t a bad different, so Adora didn’t think too much about it. It seemed like out of nowhere Glimmer had started acting more affectionate towards Adora. She had always acted affectionate when it came to the blonde, but it seemed like ever since their conversation she would constantly be in physical contact with Adora. Whenever they were sitting next to each other, she would huddle close to Adora and even at times rest her head on Adora’s shoulder. Hugs were also much more common than before.

“Adora. We should go out together” Glimmer stated from her spot next to Adora on the couch. She had her head rested on the other girl’s shoulder, with their hands entwined. “We haven’t gone out yet”

Which was true. There haven’t been many missions, since the rebellion was torn on exactly where to go next, so everyone just hung around the castle, in the off chance that eventually a mission will come around.

“Okay Glimmer. What did you have in mind?” Adora asked with a smile, she was always up for hanging out with Glimmer, especially during off days where the two can just enjoy each other’s company.

“Well. There’s a festival of sorts in the village over that I was thinking we could go to” Glimmer replied almost with a shy expression. “There’ll be dancing and games. It’s at night too so we can stargaze after the fact.

“Oh that sounds fun” Adora commented starting to get excited at the prospect of the festival. “We should go tell the others. Maybe they’ll want to-”

“NO” Glimmer blurted out cutting Adora off before she could finish. She looked flustered at her own interruption. “I was thinking just the two of us”

“Uh okay? If that’s what you want Glimmer” Adora stated. She wasn’t sure why Glimmer wanted didn’t want the others to join since it would have been a nice excuse for everyone to have fun together but she decided to just go along with it.

That seemed to please Glimmer because she brightened up. “Okay. Let’s go get ready and then I can take us there. It’s not that far of a trip”

The preparations for the festival went by quickly. Glimmer already had Adora’s dress picked out so all Adora had to do was put it on and the two were off, with Glimmer teleporting them away from the castle and near to where it was taking place.

As soon as they entered the village, Adora couldn’t help but to stop and stare amazed at what she saw. The festival was beautiful. Adora could feel the happiness and energy radiate off each and every attendant. She stared in awe as everyone went about their night celebrating, dancing, and playing games. It wasn’t something she was used to seeing so seeing the happiness and cheer amazed her.

They spent the night going through each stand enjoying whatever the stands had to offer. Adora had the time of her life. Never having had a night like that before. Glimmer’s gasp stopped her in her tracks and Adora turned to see what was bothering Glimmer. Glimmer’s eyes were practically sparkling as she stared at one of the stands. Adora noticed that it was one of the game stands, the ones where if you’re able to do well in a game you get a prize.

“Is there something you want?” Adora asked, realizing that was probably the reason why Glimmer seemed to be so fascinated with the stand. Glimmer only nodded and pointed at an item. The grand prize to be more specific. It was a giant oversized Kowl stuffed animal. “I’ll go win it for you”

She made her way to the stand, which was a test your strength game, and paid to play it. She grabbed the hammer and stared at the button she had to hit. She noticed that she became stronger ever since becoming She-ra, even outside of her She-ra form. So she relied on that new strength to swing the hammer down as hard as she could.

She heard a bell ring, signaling she won and was handed the stuffed animal. She smiled ecstatically at winning and turned to Glimmer holding up the toy. “Here you go Glimmer. Easy peasy” Adora stated handing the other girl the stuffed animal.

“Adora…” Glimmer started to say with sparkling eyes. She didn’t finish her sentence. Instead she stood on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck, and gently pressed her lips onto Adora’s unsuspecting ones.

 _‘Glimmer is kissing me’_ were Adora’s thoughts at the action. She didn’t know why Glimmer was kissing her. She wasn’t complaining since she liked Glimmer so it was a welcomed action, but she wanted to know just why Glimmer decided to do it. Before the kiss could get any deeper, Adora gently pushed the girl away from her. Still holding her in arms. “Wait Glimmer. Why did you just do that?” Adora asked the girl in her arms.

“Because you’re my girlfriend. That’s a thing girlfriends do Adora” Glimmer replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And to her it was but Adora found herself deep in confusion at the whole situation.

“Wait what? Girlfriend?” Adora asked. If she could see her own face, she’d probably see herself wearing the most confused look she had ever seen.

“Yes! Girlfriend!” Glimmer shouted. “You know. Like we’re together and stuff? Like a couple?” she continued. The more she talked though, Adora’s confusion only grew. “Adora? What did you think we were?”  
“Friends…?” Adora stated in what seemed like a question. That’s what they were, that’s what they always were. She didn’t think there was a moment that could otherwise have changed their dynamic. Sure, she found herself with a crush on Glimmer but she didn’t think anything would come from it, in fact she wasn’t sure how they apparently became girlfriends to begin with.

“Adora! So all this time…” Glimmer started but but trailed off appearing to try and collect her thoughts. She seemed to figure out what she wanted to say since she continued “With everything we’ve done for the past few weeks, you thought we were friends?”

“Yes?” Adora said in a questioning tone. At Glimmer’s crestfallen expression Adora was quick to add “but I wouldn’t complain if we were together”

They stood in silence. Both trying to process Adora’s comment. Eventually Glimmer sighed. “Okay. So there’s no confusion. I like you. As in I like you like you” she paused seeming to try and get her thoughts together. “Adora. How do you feel? About me I mean?”

“I like you too” Adora replied without hesitation.  Deciding that she needed to make herself clear on that so there’s no misunderstandings between the two. “I mean. I like you like you too Glimmer. And what I said earlier was true. I wouldn’t mind going out with you for real”


End file.
